1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a filter element of an air filter with far infrared energy, and more particularly, to powder substances with high far infrared emission rate that are embedded to the filter element of the air filter of an internal combustion engine and allow the molecular cluster of water in the air entering into the internal combustion engine for combustion to be made tiny and to increase the molecular freedom for enhancing the burning efficiency, reducing the discharge of the exhaust, regaining the original horsepower, prolonging the life of components thereof and raising and stabilizing the braking efficiency.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional filter element of the air filter of an internal combustion engine is made of paper or polymer material in various forms to meet the requirements of all kinds of the internal combustion engines. However, this filter element, without improving the quality of the entering air, can only be used to filter coarse dusts and impurities and to make the disturbed air flow smoothly for reducing the noise when the air passes through the carburetor, the muffler and the valve.
Moreover, the vacuum degree of the suction pipe in a conventional vacuum type braking system is often influenced since the combustion efficiency in the engines can't reach the original standard. In other words, loss of the air density and the vacuum degree in the engine is existing. In braking, the force of the vacuum pump upon the braking pump is configured in such a way that the braking efficiency ratio of the front and the rear wheels amounts to 7:3 or 6:4. However, the braking efficiency of the front and the rear wheels can't, in fact, be reached due to the insufficiency of the vacuum degree in the suction pipe. As a result, it often happens that the front wheels have the braking effect while the rear wheels can't be exactly stopped, causing the front end of the car seriously sinks while the tail thereof is raised, thrown away or slipped to the side in case of an emergency brake.